


Rose

by hito_ritabi



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Little plot, Loss of Virginity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito_ritabi/pseuds/hito_ritabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random smut I wrote up my 2 OC's from "Pharaoh's Tale" long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose

The rain outside the cold dreary window continued to fall at a sad pace. It was the only sound that echoed in the white square room of the hospital. Who knew how many times she had been in here. It was only in her records how many times. Perhaps she’d get put into a book for having a record for being in the hospital so many times in a single month. It was perhaps the third time this month alone in this white square room, with the bare walls and loud sheets. The only sound came from the rain outside and soft echo from the heart monitors a few rooms down the hallway. She never had gotten used to it and still wasn’t. It was frightening, this room with its small walls and huge windows with shadows that cast a veil of a silent prison.

  
Not even the sounds of the clock’s constant ticking offered comfort, even though it was a sound all were accustomed to. It was too quiet for this day. This single day was the day that hundreds of years ago Valentine had been put to death. It was the day lovers cast as a holiday and tribute to Valentine and proclaim their new love or renew old love from years past. This was the day all loved except her.  
This day a year ago she had proclaimed her love for him, her fiancée ordered by their parents. He hadn’t turned her away nor had he welcomed her. No. Instead he said “let’s just be friends”. Cold words she never wanted to hear again. She never wanted to see this single holiday again. It was, as she had put it, evil. She had since sunk into a state of deep depression, completely oblivious to the fact that one still loved her unconditionally and wanted her alive. He loved her so much he had taken her here, to this building, for help.

  
Her thoughts of the past year faded as she head the distinct sound of the door opposite her opening. She sat up and looked over to it. The light from the cold silver moon outside spread onto the figure like a bright shadow bidding him welcome. The figure smiled and came in, closing the door as easily as he had opened it- in complete silence. He quietly removed his shoes and left by the door as he began to remove his soaked jacket and hung it on the hook in the corner before he walked over to the bedside.

  
The light showed a young blond perhaps around the age of twenty. He was tall and handsome. A sweet smile graced his lips as he sat down on the edge of the bed. She looked away from him and out to the window.

  
“You aren’t doing well,” he said. She nodded. “You know…” His words d

rifted into the silence of the cold silver light that illuminated the small white square room.  
His words lost to the silence, lifted a hand and caught her chin, turning her amethyst gaze to meet his hazel. His eyes fell shut as he leaned forward and lightly kissed her lips. Her eyes went wide. Since when had he, her best friend, thought he could kiss her? No, she liked it. It wasn’t harsh and devoid of emotion like her uncles always were when he would abuse her. The kiss was full of love and understanding. He wasn’t trying to hurt her; he wanted to comfort her.

  
She found herself opening her mouth seconds after he began to lightly peck at her lips. His tongue flew in and began to roam every bit of her mouth. She felt a bit uneasy still, until a warmness in her heart came flooding over her body and senses when his tongue found hers and began to rub and caress the soft flesh.

  
While his tongue was busy with her, easing her into a relaxed state, one hand slid around into her black hair past her golden bangs. His free hand felt to the bottom of the cotton fabric of her shirt and eased up into the warmness, feeling the smooth flesh of her stomach and torso. She sat there, pretty dumbstruck, but found that she couldn’t find the courage to push her best friend away. Not when he was making her feel so loved and appreciated. He broke from the soft kiss to allow them both air before he began to plant butterfly kisses all over her face. His hands began to become busy at work as he undid the buttons to her shirt and carefully slid it open and off her shoulders. Hands on her shoulders, he carefully pushed her down onto the bed, kissing a trail from her chin to her left ear.

  
He stopped for a moment when he felt the cold air hitting around his back and chest. Then he realized his shirt had been removed also. He smiled and began to kiss down her neck before he began to carefully remove her bra. She, all the time, laid there relaxed and trusting him with her entire body and soul. He was her protector since they were little after all, and her brother’s best friend. Though he was only three years older than her, it strangely felt right.

  
Her bra was removed and his hands began to lightly and delicately caress the soft sensitive flesh. He knew the horror and pain she had been through before and didn’t want this to be a repeat. Oddly enough with his pure intentions, he was able to control himself from wanting to thrust into her at an ungodly pace. The pain in his groin was hard but he wanted her to feel comfortable first before anything like that was to happen.

  
After a few minutes, his kisses smoothly flowed down her center to her navel and he kissed around the old scar. His hands lightly caressed the surrounding flesh of her sides before moving down to her hips. He smiled as he felt her fingers tangle into his golden mess of hair. He stopped a moment and sat up, pulling her up and pulled her long hair up. He helped her lay back down and laid her hair beside her before returning to his butterfly kisses at her navel.

  
His hands and kisses soon moved farther down, and with it pulled down her pants. As he knew, like himself, all of their race only grew hair on the face and head, never anywhere else unless you had been a ‘mixed breed’. She, like him, was pure breed, and thus there was no soft patch of hair like you would see on the Otherians bodies. He began to kiss over the sensitive skin, listening to the soft quiet gasps and squeaks he’d get out of her if he’d blow on the flesh or lightly lick it. Never did he nip it with his teeth, as he was a normal human, he didn’t want to risk hurting her. Never did he want to hurt her.

  
He shifted and slicked a finger with his juices from his mouth and inserted it slowly and carefully into her virgin hole. His eyes moved up to her face as her grip tightened on his locks of hair. His movements were slow and careful, honoring every bit of flesh. After he was very sure she had become used to just his middle finger, he carefully slipped in his ring finger. A soft squeak escaped from her mouth and he automatically kissed at her navel, apologizing for any pain she had felt. He very carefully began to honor over her with kisses and nuzzling her abdomen to help her relax. A few minutes later he carefully kissed over her navel and she looked down to him.

  
“I’m going to put one more in now, okay,” he asked. Her face red, she nodded. The third finger pushed in. Her eyes became half-lidded as she rested her head back down onto the pillow. She could feel the heat in her cheeks and the warm movements of him between her legs.  
He removed his fingers after a few minutes and chuckled at her disappointed moan. Slinking up her body he kissed gently over her face and then once on her lips. His tongue ran over her lips and she opened her mouth. In went his tongue, more forceful than it had been the first time. She gasped at the suddenness as her senses were being washed over with warm feelings of saying that this was right and perfect.

  
He removed from the kiss and smiled at her, hazel meeting amethyst. “May I, Yukai,” he asked.

  
Her head tilted in curiousity. What did he mean? “May you…?”

  
He chuckled lightly and leaned down, kissing the right edge of her throat. Her eyes fell shut. Damn him for knowing her only weakness. She was neck sensitive. “Take away your willed virginity,” he answered.

  
She shivered at his breath on her neck and thought it over carefully. It was a sacred ritual performed only between those who love each other the most in their home world. Never was it something to be done on a fling or for it to simply be called a “simple fuck”. No, it was much more sacred to them. It meant the joining of two people’s lives for all eternity. Was he adoring her like that all this time? Did he really…?

  
“Do you, then…” She asked quietly, her words sounding off into the silver cold light.

  
The rest of the question wasn’t hard for him to guess. He nodded and kissed at the nape of her neck. “Yes.”

  
He felt her nod, her arms now wrapped around his neck and her hands rested into his golden hair. He smiled with such joy. He began to kiss enthusiastically, yet extremely lovingly, over her neck and chin while his hands set to work on unbutton his jeans and pushing them down along with his boxers.

  
Carefully, he slipped his fingers in once again and removed them, using her juices as a thick lubricant over his erected groin. He kissed her lips and smiled, “I’m entering. It will hurt.”

  
She nodded and shifted a bit uneasily under him. She had never given her virginity to anyone, not even her uncle. Unsure of what to expect, her eyes began to fill with frightening thoughts. He saw this and began to kiss away her fears and positioned himself using judgments in his mind. He kissed her lips lovingly as he thrust into her fully. Her head jerked from his and her mouth opened to scream. Quickly he lay almost fully onto her and kissed her, using his weight to hold her.

  
Squeaks and little sounds of screams came from the corner of her lips as her insides pulled him into a death grip. He let go of the kiss after he was sure she wouldn’t scream and began to kiss over her face. His body remained still, only kissing over her. Her eyes fell shut as a few tears had gathered in the corners of her eyes.

  
“I’m sorry.” He said. “Let me take away your pain.” She didn’t move away as he kissed her eyes and began to take away the tears.  
His hips didn’t begin to move until he was positive she would be completely comfortable. He began at a soft slow pace. Very slowly his body began to speed up, all the while he planted kisses over her chin to her ears and neck.

  
When he began to thrust harder and quicker, pulling her into a pathway to climax, he heard a gasp-moaned name. His name. Gawd did he want to hear it again. It was the way she had said it, and just hearing his name from her lips it became a drug. He wanted to feel the sound vibrations of his name echoed into his ear.

  
His body sped up and the thrusts became harder. Thousands of thoughts and feelings were overwhelming all of her senses as she hugged him closer to her. Soon, she said his name again.

  
Only a few moments later he pulled her up to her first climax. He kissed all over her face as he felt himself leaning over the edge of his. Still his body moved, keeping her at the climax until he spilled his seed deep within her.

  
A gasp broke out of her throat. It came in the form of his name. The drug’s effect had worn off as he pulled out, kissing over her face. A moment later he got up and found one of the nearby towels they left for patients. He cleaned her first and then himself before he sat onto the bed and pulled her into his lap. He pulled up the blanket and wrapped it around the two of them.

  
“Say it again please,” he whispered into her ear when she was near sleep, cuddled into his lap.

  
She sleepily mumbled it out. “Hanokie.”  


 **\--The next morning**  
Was practically hell for Hanokie. The door to her room slammed open and there stood her older brother. He was in his normal thieving outfit, the black shorts with the tan waist tunic and the golden rope around his hips with his proud red Egyptian cotton jacket over his shoulders. His scar speaking of silent events that had happened years ago whispering over his right eye as they stared at Hanokie and Yukai with fury.

  
“Why the hell didn’t you two tell me she was dumped,” he bellowed. Hanokie sleepily glanced to the door, laying in the bed with Yukai cuddling in his arms.

  
“Dude, shut up,” he said. “It’s too early for this.”

  
“Shut up my foot,” her brother replied. He then noticed their position and their clothes over the blankets, falling off the bedside and the few that had fallen onto the floor. “What happened here?”

  
Yukai snuggled more into Hanokie’s chest mumbling, “Bakur, please let me sleep a little more.”


End file.
